


CRY SOB EVEN

by kindapoggers



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, M/M, Unrequited Love, cry fucking do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindapoggers/pseuds/kindapoggers
Summary: Seiya mcfucking dies and Shiryu is left alone
Relationships: Dragon Shiryū/Pegasus Seiya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	CRY SOB EVEN

**Author's Note:**

> Reading my shitty fanfic on New Years Eve/Day? God that's pathetic

Breathing was getting harder for him. He covered his eyes with his hands in order to block out the sun. _[Was the sun always this bright?]_ His mouth tasted blood and all he could smell was iron. His hearing faded in and out while he faintly heard the cries of his friends. He tried to get up but inevitably fell; but there was someone there to catch him. He looked up and saw no one else but... Shiryu?

_“Hey Shiryu...”_ Seiya tried to smile but a cough came out instead

 _“Don’t talk. We’ll get you out of here and- and you’ll be fine”_ He held him closer

Silence fell upon the two as they both enjoyed the few moments they had each other. Seiya got in a more comfortable position as he laid his head on Shiryu’s lap.

_“Shiryu I’m fine...”_ He placed his hand on Shiryu’s face _“Let’s just get out of here.”_ Shiryu placed his hand on top of Seiya’s and embraced the fading warmth of it. Tears started to form but he tried to keep his composer as he knew Seiya would try to make him feel better. That’s what he admired about him.

_“Seiya I want you to know that-”_ His hand went limp. _“no... no no no no no NO NO NO NO SEIYA PLEASE WAKE UP”_

Seiya’s eyes were closed but despite all the dirt, the blood, the scratches and bruises, he still smiled. His skin turned pale and the bags under his eyes deepened. There was nothing left of the original pegasus saint just the corpse of someone he used to love.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Lol just wanted to write angst that's it. Ik it's not that long but ey it's new years eve


End file.
